Stargate SG1: The Power of The King
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: SG-1 visits the world of Code Geass, and gets involved in things that they shouldn't have got involved in.
1. Peologue: And So it Begins

Stargate SG-1: The Power of the King

The year is 2005 Anno Domini. It has been 7 years since the Stargate on Earth has been unearthed, and a great many things have changed for Earth and the galaxy: Ra and his kin are dead, along with so many other System Lords, and Earth has grown in power. The Supreme System Lord Anubis has tried twice to stop them, but the Tau'ri have stopped him. Now we see Stargate Team 1, or SG-1, embarking on yet another mission.

Stargate Command: June 15th, 2005

"You are being sent to P8H-X29, Colonel, for a good reason."

The greying Colonel known as Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill wanted to know that reason.

"And that would be?"

"Well, naquadah, for one. The MALP's sensors defected a LOT of the stuff. Plus, there were traces of naquadria where the gate was."

Major Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson looked at the video of the MALP.

"Well, all the writing's in Japanese, so we should be ready for contact with another Asian culture."

"We all know how badly it ended LAST time, Daniel."

"That was 7 years ago, Jack."

General George Hammond nodded.

"SG-25 will escort you on this mission. SG-1, you have a go."

The team stood up and left the conference room.

Gate Room: 1 hour later

SG-1 and SG-25, lead by Lt. Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, were in the gate room, ready to leave.

"Ron."

"Sir."

"You know, Pinkerton, you can call me Jack."

The Canadian-born Lt Colonel looked at O'Neill.

"Only when I get promoted, sir."

He cocked his H&K G36K w/AG36 grenade launcher.

SG-25 was a heavy assault team, formed from experience from the incident with Hathor in 2001 that killed 2 SG teams and badly wounded every other person there, including members of SG-1.

While they all carried G36Ks with AG36 GLs, they also carried P90s as a backup weapon, two M1911A1 handguns, a Zat'nik'tel and a Goa'uld staff weapon.

Major Jackson walked into the Gate Room with an M202 FLASH rocket launcher. (1)

"No."

"Sir!"

"It's barely portable, Major. Besides, you have a staff cannon and a M243 SAW." "It's the fear factor, sir!"

O'Neill took command.

"He can bring it."

The Lt. Colonel sighed, but shut up. "I will not go back for you if that thing slows you down."

The Gate activated, and SG-1 walked through, followed by SG-25.

The vomit comet tunnel, as it was called in the early years, appeared before them but soon after they were on P8H-X29.

The ground was shaking, but it wasn't natural.

"What the fuck is going on?" Teal'c pointed at an exit.

"This way!"

"Aw, fuckberries."

Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11

Lelouch vi Britannia was not having a good day.

After nearly getting killed by Britannian SpecOps, and getting saved by Suzaku, he had to drag a green haired woman through the rotting tunnels.

"Sir, we need to get to the surface, NOW!"

"Shit."

Lelouch ran into a large man in a black uniform.

He was armed to the teeth and he was Britannian!

"Kid, can you help us out? We're trying not to get killed!"

Well, they weren't SpecOps, so why not?

Hell, they didn't even ask why he was down here in the first place, dragging that girl around.

He led them to the exit were they heard gunfire.

Lelouch ducked so the SpecOps officers didn't see him.

"This is the only exit, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Then Lelouch's cell phone rang. The man in the black uniform motioned his men (and woman) to get the hell out of there.

5 minutes later

O'Neill and Pinkerton looked up.

"Are we dead?"

The younger Lt. Colonel smacked O'Neill upside the head.

"Why bother asking the question?"

The kid, who identified himself as Lelouch vi Britannia, had somehow told all the SpecOps jackasses to kill themselves.

It worked.

"Kid, I hope you can help us out."

He looked at Major Jackson. Then a huge machine crashed through the thin metal wall.

"HOLY CHRIST!"

Lelouch wasn't surprised by the machine. It was like he'd seen these things before. "What the hell happened here?"

Lelouch had a plan.

He acted shell shocked.

The SG teams stayed hidden, and Lelouch fed the pilot of the machine some bullshit story about how he was kidnapped by the terrorists and that he managed to escape.

A hatch on the back opened, revealing a grey haired woman.

"I'll need to take your name and-"

Lelouch's left eye flared up with a bird-like emblem.

"Obey my every command."

The woman's face changed to one of subservience.

"Yes, my lord."

"Give me your Knightmare and access codes to operate it.

Then report your Knightmare destroyed by an anti-tank mine and knock yourself out. Afterwards, report to me by disposable cell phone. I will give you more instructions then."

"Understood."

The two SG teams stared in shock.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

Lelouch looked at his new allies and smirked.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here. I'll get you a few more Sutherlands, then we'll fight back."

"Whoa! We need to report this in!"

Lelouch's left eye flared up when the Lt. Colonel stepped in.

"Wait until General Hammond dials in. This is a hot zone and we need all the help we can get!"

Lelouch nodded.

"Thank you, mister?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, US Air Force SpecOps Team SG-25."

Lelouch hopped into the Knightmare Frame, as he quickly explained, and quickly gave commands to a terrorist unit before gunning down a Britannian platoon trying to kill civilians. After a few moments, Lelouch gave the SG teams instructions: get to the bridge.

"Jackson, Armstrong, with me! Clarke, stay with SG-1!"

The Lt. Colonel ran up the rubble, then cocked his grenade launcher.

The red KMF, a Glasgow, was running from two Sutherlands. Lelouch's captured Sutherland was already there, but the Glasgow would need ground support.

"Take this, asshole!" The 40mm grenade pancaked on the Sutherland's landspinner, knocking it down and killing the pilot as the weight of the KMF crushed the cockpit.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Then Lelouch's slash harkens hit the second Sutherland, taking it out, but the pilot survived by ejecting. The three members of SG-25 ran up to the Glasgow.

"We're friendly! Don't shoot!"

The pilot, clearly a young girl, exited the Glasgow.

"You're with the voice?"

"We're friends of his, yes. I'm Lt. Colonel Pinkerton."

"Kallen Kozuki. So-"

"Kallen!"

A large group of people-if 10 or 11 could be called large-ran over. "Ohgi, you were contacted by the voice, too?"

"Yeah."

Then he pointed his assault rifle at the Lt. Colonel.

"Whoa, he's friendly! He helped save my ass from that Sutherland!"

Then Lelouch's voice came from Ohgi's radio.

"_Are you the leader_?"

"Yes I am."

"_The contents of the train are yours, but leave 8 of them for my allies. Q-1, change your energy filler; you're on decoy duty_."

SG-1 plus Sergeant Paul Clark ran up the hill and found their mounts: RPI-13 Sutherlands.

"Awesome!"

"SG-25! Mount heavy weapons as best you can on those things! Let's go!"

15 minutes of Britannian asskicking later

O'Neill's Sutherland dodged an extremely dangerous white KMF.

The Sutherland piloted by Major Jackson fired a FLASH rocket at the white KMF, but an energy shield blocked it.

Still, it got the KMF off O'Neill's ass long enough for Lieutenant Tanner Armstrong's Sutherland to get off a few staff cannon shots that finally took it out.

"HA!"

"All forces, get the hell out of there! More reinforcements are inbound and we don't have the supplies to fight them all off!"

"_SG-25, copy_!"

"SG-1, copy!"

The SG team controlled KMFs made it into the tunnels. Thankfully, the KMFs used by SG-1 were able to carry the Stargate and the DHD to the base that Ohgi and company were using at the time.

"_As long as General Hammond doesn't activate it while we're carrying it_-"

"Daniel, shut up!"

"_I agree, Doctor Jackson. It'll happen if you say it will_."

Then the gate started dialing up.

"Oh, shit!"

They managed to get the damned thing into the base and planted in the ground and got far enough away when the gate activated.

O'Neill gave the report and lamented the explanation to the resistance fighters that would need to be done.

Then again, they needed help from these people; why lie to them now, right?

Ashford Academy: 15 hours later

Lelouch looked at Kallen Statfeld, in reality Kallen Kozuki, or Q-1 from Shinjuku.

Colonel O'Neill had told her about the device they used called the Stargate, and told her about Lelouch.

While it was much better then hiding his identity from the resistance movement, it was still pretty bad, as now they had aliens-humans from another planet, but their weapons and uniforms were anything but Britannian, so it did fit-fighting with them.

The former prince was waiting for contact from General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill, so now he had to wait.

Still, the talk he had with Lt. Colonel Pinkerton and Dr. Jackson helped greatly: an alien race called the Goa'uld abducted thousands of humans 10000 years ago, and put them on hundreds of worlds, his being one of them.

It might also explain the actions of the Britannian Emperor over the past 50 years, if the Emperor was a host to a Goa'uld.

Still, he needed more information then just this, and the only way to do that was to go to Stargate Command for a few days and that wasn't happening for a while.

Still, SG-25 was staying for a few days and Milly wouldn't stand a chance in hell in controlling the four members of the team.

They would destroy the Academy.

After several weeks and a new computer (the one I normally use in the shop) I'M BACK!

I wasn't able to get my regular chapters onto the new hard drive, so I said 'fuck it, new story'.

I've looked at the _Stargate/Code Geass_ section and found nothing to my liking. So, I've decided to do this the old fashioned way: I make the trail, you guys follow it.

(1) A rocket launcher made during the Vietnam War, and is still in use today. In popular culture, this weapon is famous for being the rocket launcher in the first _Resident Evil_ game.

Next Time on _Stargate SG-1: the Power of the King_: In order for Lelouch to get off school grounds, SG-25 decides to destroy most of the school with a stolen Glasgow fit with a .50 caliber Gatling gun. You know that this won't end well.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1: SG25 Chaos

Stargate SG-1: The Power of the King

Chapter 1: SG-25 Chaos

Lelouch looked at what was left of Ashford Academy.

SG-25 sure knew how to destroy things correctly.

No one was dead, and he was free to leave.

But the sight of pure overkill was overwhelming.

5 Hours Earlier: Outside Ashford Academy

"I am a fucking genius."

A Glasgow-stolen, of course-was fit with a .50 caliber Gatling gun and enough ammo to level the White House twice over. Teal'c and Daniel wondered what the Lt. Colonel was thinking, but that Glasgow was anything but good.

"So, what are you planning on doing?"

The most vocal of the rebels was a man named Tamaki, and one of the few to see the Stargate in action.

"I plan on leveling Ashford Academy and letting Zero and Kallen out of there for the time being."

The agreed nickname of Zero for Lelouch was that because while they were told he was a Britannian schoolboy, he HATED his country, body and soul.

"You are NOT destroying that school!"

"SG-25 was formed to do the shit that needs to be done. Zero and Kallen, along with Ohgi, need to meet with General Hammond. How do we do that?"

He pointed at the death machine.

"THAT'S how."

"And what if the Knight Police show up during your shoot 'em up?"

He pointed at the staff cannon mounted to the left shoulder.

"The White Knight got his ass kicked by that thing. The Glasgows of the Knight Police stand no chance."

T-minus 2 minutes to Operation KALI-MA

The Lt. Colonel sat in his cockpit, singing Do-Re-Mi off-key and rather loudly.

He did this on purpose: he was a good singer, but did this on purpose to piss everyone off.

"_Operation KALI-MA_?"

"After the first _Indiana Jones_ movie. _The Temple of Doom_?"

"_I thought that was the second one_."

"_The Raiders of the Lost Ark_ is set in 1935. _Temple of Doom's_ set in 1929."

The Glasgow barreled through the front gate and opened fire.

The students had the shit scared out of them, but all he was doing was destroying the buildings and avoiding any casualties.

Mindless mayhem: it works.

The Glasgow played a Holst theme: _Mars, Bringer of War._

The students ran for the hills, and he continued to destroy everything.

Ashford Academy Clubhouse

"Holy God! HELP!"

Milly Ashford was tempted to call the police, but the xenophobic Nina Einstein beat everyone to it.

The Knight Police were on their way, but this Glasgow just wasn't running out of targets!

No one was dead yet (although Milly wouldn't know for over a year, that was the entire point) but that could change quickly.

"Get Nunnally out of here and make sure that that son of a bitch is DEAD!"

While the Ashford Foundation hadn't made weapons in years, they still had a few rockets.

RPI-11 Glasgow KALI Type

"MASHY MASHY!"

40% of the school was in ruins.

That was the general idea, after all.

"_All Knight Police units, get to Ashford Academy: rouge Glasgow is attacking the school_."

The Lt. Colonel was not impressed.

"You people suck!"

Two Glasgow IIs, as he decided to call the mounts of the Knight Police, rushed at the KMF with the Gatling.

He simply turned and fired the Goa'uld staff cannon at them.

One exploded, as the Yggdrasil Drive was hit, and the other bolt hit the cockpit of the second machine, killing him.

"Don't fuck with my Big Ass Gun!"

The shooting continued for over a hour when 10 more Glasgow IIs arrived. "Really?" He targeted the closest one and fired.

The damned thing exploded.

"Eat plasma!"

The older, but far deadlier, KMF dodged bullets and slash harkens, returning fire with the staff cannon.

The Glasgow IIs stood no chance in hell against the Goa'uld-built weapon.

One was left, and it was locked in a shootout with the SG team leader's Glasgow, which had a stolen assault rifle.

Then it dodge a rocket fired from the student council clubhouse.

It hit the Glasgow II instead.

"Argh. Pain. MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Now Ashford Academy was closed for the rest of the year, pock-marked with bullet holes, rocket impacts and staff cannon impacts.

"My job..."

He ate a pepperite.

"Is done."

Shinjuku Ghetto

Lelouch and Kallen entered the building where the Stargate was being housed.

After ditching the Glasgow in a tunnel, the Lt. Colonel helped Sam set up the gate and the DHD.

"Dial 'er up!" Sam put in Earth's address, then activated the gate.

Lelouch guessed what it was: "An artificial wormhole generator."

"Right in one, kid."

O'Neill tapped his radio comlink.

"SG-1 to Stargate Command."

"_Go ahead, SG-1_."

"We're coming in, sir."

The Colonel waited for a few moments, then walked through the gate.

Kallen looked scared. Honestly, so was Lelouch, but he needed to do this.

He walked through, but wasn't ready to be thrown across the fucking room and into a 6 foot thick concrete wall.

But who is?

SGC conference room:2 hours later

With Lelouch still knocked the fuck out, as Lt. Colonel Pinkerton had put it, Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki (why Tamaki? He had a hard head, and that thing wasn't calibrated properly yet) were the only one sitting at the table with SG-1, as SG-25 were performing hit-and-run attacks on military facilities back on P8H-X29.

"That thing scared the piss out of me when you dialed in that first time, General. And knowing that I'm on another planet is a bit...unsettling."

"And that a fucking snake is controlling our country doesn't help!"

"Well, the voice of Charles zi Britannia does sound pretty much like a Goa'uld."

"And what's our job but to kill Goa'ulds?"

Then Lelouch walked in, looking like shit.

"That hurt."

"Like a bitch, right, kid?"

"I'm the one who helped you kick the Britannian Army out of the ghetto, P-5."

Tamaki sighed.

"That's him."

"Well, Alexander the Great was 16 when he began kicking the Persian's asses, so him being so young isn't an issue."

Hammond nodded.

"If Charles zi Britannia is a Goa'uld, you'll need to take him out."

The Britannian schoolboy/rebel leader nodded.

"Can we expect any help from you?"

"SG-25's staying unless we need them for...special ops."

Otherwise known as suicide missions, which SG-25 was known for pulling off with no injuries and a very, VERY big kill count.

"We'll supply you with staff cannons and staff weapons to mount on your machines, and 3 more SG teams to back up SG-1 and SG-25."

"I'll supply your people with as many Knightmares as I can steal without weakening my own forces, sir."

"Your forces?"

Lelouch stared Tamaki down.

"Ohgi knows you, but he isn't a leader and he knows it. I'll make him my XO, because he knows you, understands you. That way I understand you. We'll be making snatch and grab attacks to supply our forces, General. Thank you. Japan thanks you."

"Our world thanks you."

"Don't thank us yet, guys."

6 hours later: P8H-X29

"Suzaku Kururugi is Lelouch's friend, right? And Lelouch killed Clovis back in Shinjuku."

Then Lelouch stepped out of the gate.

"You ain't going to like this, Zero."

"I knew this would happen, Lt. Colonel, but I thought Suzaku was dead."

"Then we save his ass, ne?"

"As Zero, Lt. Colonel, I will!"

That night

Jeremiah Gottweld wasn't pleased.

Lady Marianne would be ashamed of him, but what else could he do?

"_Sir, there's a car inbound! It's Prince Clovis' personal transport_!"

"Some idiot pulling a stunt. Let him through; I'll deal with him!"

About 15 minutes later, Gottweld regretted his actions, although he wouldn't later on.

One: Zero knew where Lelouch and Nunnally were. Two, Gottweld wanted to release Kururugi, but didn't have a choice but to keep going. Three? Gottweld was hating his new job a LOT.

The fake Clovis-Mobile

(AN: Batman theme, anyone? Think about it: Batmobile, Clovis-Mobile?) Lelouch, O'Neill and Kallen were in the damned thing, (although it was a crap job, someone needed to be on it) heading for the jaws of death.

"Pinkerton, where are you?"

"_In my Sutherland. We modded the damned staff cannon into a sniper rifle of death, and I'm the sniper of the team, so_..."

'Great, a psychotic sniper.'

"Get off His Highness' vehicle NOW!"

The Britannian flag burnt up, revealing Lelouch, or rather Zero, to the world.

"I am ZERO!"

After a few minutes of taunting and giving Gottweld an ultimatum, Zero tossed an orange with a note to Gottweld.

Then staff bolts started flying at the Purist Sutherlands.

"Great plan!"

Gottweld's POV

First it was Kewell's Sutherland exploding, killing the poor bastard instantly, then another hit Villeta's KMF, but she ejected, being spared a fiery death.

Another Sutherland exploded, then Kururugi decided to stop the killing.

He ran toward the fake Clovis-Mobile.

Suzaku wasn't stupid, only naive.

He realized that this was just a show for the Britannians, and the deaths of the Purists made him realize something: he wanted to die, nothing more.

So Suzaku Kururugi decided to simply say **fuck it**.

Besides, he may have wanted to die, but his death saving Japan was more worth then dying for nothing like he would have if that trial took place.

It was time he took a FUCKING STAND and took responsibility for it all.

With the Lt. Colonel's Sutherland

The sniper was targeting only the KMFs, and he was damn good with his aim.

Weapon of terror or not, it was effective when modified into a weapon of war.

"Pinkerton here: I'm RTB."

"_Copy that, Boss_."

You see a change in everything with SG-1 around.

One: The Battle of Shinjuku wasn't a stalemate.

Two: The resistance/future Black Knights know Lelouch is Britannian.

Three: Gottweld hates his job with the Purists, and it shows.

Four: The Purists get fucked up by a staff cannon.

And Five: Suzaku finally mans the fuck up and gets his ass on the RIGHT side of the fence.

Bright, do the honors and slap that moron!

(Suzaku gets Bright Slapped by Bright Noa of _Mobile Suit Gundam_)

He's been manning people up since 1979. Don't fuck with him.

Next Time on _Stargate SG-1: Power of the King_: Cornelia gets fucked over by SG-1's badass Sutherlands at Saitama.

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 2: Order of the Black Knights

Stargate SG-1: The Power of the King

(AN: It's rare for me to put this first, but I wanted to make this clear: the few, if any pairings, in this story include Lelouch/Kallen and Suzaku/Euphiemia. SEEKER452 wanted a pairing between Samantha Carter and Lelouch. Lelouch is 17, Sam is damn near 30 or more. Platonic-_family_-love I can write between those two, but the romantic stuff? That's just wrong, even for me. Plus, Sam and Jack O'Neill seem to be a match made in heaven to me, so you'll get hints of that. Plus I want to make a few differences clear: Lelouch and Co. will steal the Lancelot for Suzaku, who has joined them after Narita, this story happens over a course of a few months, thanks to Lelouch's ability to win people, which will include the remnants of the Purists, Euphie and even Cornelia, over to his side. The stories that I'm basing this on include Oath of Blood, Armed Resistance and the many CG stories I've read on the site, so if you see people joining the Black Knights who normally wouldn't've, blame the many stories I've read.)

Chapter 2: Order of the Black Knights

After a few days, Cornelia li Britannia took control of Area 11.

Her first order of business? Find and kill Zero.

That was extremely hard thanks to the paramilitary unit known only as SG-25.

They killed everything in sight, and now she was learning the hard way not to fuck with Zero's elite military team.

The second team was called SG-1, and they were kicking her ass.

"Guilford, Darlton, to your right!"

The Gloucesters were being outgunned, out-thought and out-more-or-less-everything!

Those plasma bolts were a royal pain in the ass, as two Sutherlands and a Gloucester had learned the hard way.

"_SHIT!"_

Gilbert P. Guilford ejected just as a bolt hit his KMF.

"_FUCK!"_

Andreas Darlton ejected before a death round hit his cockpit.

Cornelia was getting raped, and it was because she told the press.

3 hours earlier: Saitama Ghetto

Cornelia wouldn't dream of thinking she would be losing 86% of her army 3 hours from now.

She was so sure she would win, she told the press that at 1600 hours, Saitama would be a memory.

But 15 minutes after she gave the order to launch, the shit hit the fan.

The Fierce Yamato resistance group got their hands on Sutherlands and Glasgows, supported by four black-green Sutherlands with an odd crest on the shoulders and the unit name 'SG-25'.

She, Guilford and Darlton sortied, but the Sutherlands were destroying every KMF they ran into. Within 15 minutes, they had 23% casualties.

Within an hour, 59%.

They shifted gears, went defensive, but the Sutherlands claimed another 18% within another hour.

Hit and run attacks were the norm, and they were working. I

n fact, they were aiming for the cockpits now, and they lost most pilots then Frames.

Another 8% were dead within 56 minutes.

That leads us up to here: Cornelia and her knights getting almost literally raped up the ass.

Cornelia dodged staff bolts and bullets, but the Custom Gloucester was no match for the plasma cannon-wielding Sutherlands.

The lead Sutherland, under a Colonel O'Neill, shot at Cornelia's Frame, but he kept missing. This was bad.

"You know what, fuck it!"

She ejected, making it 90.5% of her KMFs lost, with 86% of those taking their pilots with them.

She landed near her G-1, but that was under attack by the regular team: SG-25.

They had two .50 caliber machine guns mounted on their shoulders, one in the chest and a 20mm Gatling on the right arm with a smaller .50 on the left.

They were also packing anti-anything bazookas.

"Fall back! All forces, fall back now!"

She ran to a jeep and drove off.

The G-1 was destroyed with staff bolts and bazooka shells.

"FUCK!"

Of 1500 people, 450 KMFs and 150 tanks and APCs, there was next to nothing left.

The remaining Sutherlands and the last Gloucester ran from the Ghetto at maximum speed.

Guilford and Darlton survived, but their pride was gone thanks to SG-1.

"GODDAMN IT!"

Shinjuku Ghetto

"To the systematic rape fest of Cornelia's forces!"

"KAMPAI!"

Sake and vodka were drunk in massive loads that night, and there was a reason for it: they had recovered 45 KMFs, mostly Sutherlands and a few Gloucesters, and the biggest victory was personal: they had a new assault rifle, one with a chainsaw bayonet from Earth, thanks to the guys at R&D. (AN: Picture the Lancer from Gears of War)

The newest member of the organization was Suzaku Kururugi, and damn he was good at piloting!

Night of the rescue

"So, now what?"

"I only killed Clovis to stop the killing, which you were knocked out for. He was a monster, Suzaku."

"Take off that damned mask, Lelouch; I know it's you now."

The masked man took it off, revealing Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Best intentions, right, old friend?"

Lelouch nodded.

"Still, it was wrong. But I was more so then they were. Then you were."

He sighed.

"Take me in, Lelouch. I'd rather die freeing my country then getting fucked over for it."

"Good, my friend."

A girl walked toward them.

"Zero?"

"Relax, Kallen. He's joining us."

She lowered Major Carter's borrowed P90.

"That's good news."

Earth: Stargate Command

A dismantled Gloucester and two Sutherlands joined the growing number of KMFs in the Level 16 storage bay.

The room was coined The Knightmare Club, pending an official title.

General Hammond took a look at the Japanese Burai, which was a Glasgow fit with new electronics and a .30 caliber machine gun that didn't seem to run out of ammo.

It was perfect for anti-System Lord work, if the carbon armor that was designed to repel staff cannon fire worked. (AN: Janet ain't dying on my watch)

The first Earth-built KMF was the Hammond, named after the aging General.

Based on the Glasgow, Sutherland and Burai, it had the .30 replaced with a .50, a Minigun mounted on the right arm, an M61A2 Vulcan on the left for Glider busting and four naquadah-enhanced FIM-92A Stinger surface-to-air missiles for anti-Al'Kesh operations mounted on the left shoulder.

The Hammond's brother unit was the O'Neill, named after Colonel Jack O'Neill of SG-1, this KMF was designed from the Gloucesters that SG-1 got their hands on. Like the Hammond the O'Neill had the .50, and two staff cannons.

But the Replicators were still an issue, so two 5.7mm machine guns were fit to the sides of the .50.

And the Lancer assault rifle was for anti-KMF work, as Anubis would make KMFs eventually.

Still, that would not be for a long time, but the Britannians had them-hell they invented them, so they were being used.

Area 11

After rescuing a number of students at Lake Kawaguchi, the Order of the Black Knights was formed under Zero, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Pinkerton.

SG-1 and SG-25 would use the Hammond and O'Neill KMFs for less then a week when the call to arms that lead to the Battle of Narita happened.

That was when the ASECC team was captured, along with the Z-01 Lancelot, along with Jeremiah Gottweld and Villeta Nu's defection to the Black Knights.

Following in their wake was the Geassed Euphiemia li Britannia, with a Gloucester KMF. (AN: For the command placed on the Euphie-nator, as many fans call her, see Oath of Blood. It's basically the same damn command)

That month also saw the death of the Japanese Liberation Front, as 95% of their forces, including General Katse, were killed in the battle.

The remainder, minus Todo and the Four holy Swords, joined the Black Knights.

The following weeks saw Cornelia li Britannia join the Black Knights after a rescue made by Zero for Todo.

Afterwards, the big push happened: the Black Knights took Tokyo and Kyoto within 3 days, and had to deal with Schneizel el Britannia within a month, but the Earth-designed KMFs killed his forces, and the Black Knights captured the Gawain, and Zero used it as his personal command unit.

The date is January 15th, ATB 2018: Schneizel el Britannia's forces try to retake Tokyo.

The following is the events of that battle and the outcome of it's conclusion.

Shorter and not as good then I've done normally, but I wanted to get R1 out of the way without writing a dozen chapters. The next chapter is where it gets better.

I HATE rewriting canon when I don't need to, and here, I really, really don't, because the SECOND SG-1 and SG-25 ran into Lelouch, canon walked out the door and got ran over by a M1A2 Abrams MBT at full speed, with a wall of spikes attached to the hull.

Oops, that must've hurt.

Next time on the first real chapter of _Stargate SG-1: Power of the King_: We get to see the _Avalon_ versus the _Prometheus_.

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Ship to Ship

Stargate SG-1: The Power of the King

Chapter 3: Ship to Ship

Schneizel el Britannia looked out the window and saw the force he was about to destroy.

The Black Knights may have had the Lancelot and Gawain, and the services of ASECC and Rakshata Chula, but the Gloucesters and Sutherlands under his command would win back Area 11 or see it burnt before him.

Kanon, his assistant, almost noticed a glow in his Lord's eyes, but ignored it. He would need to.

Tokyo, capital of Free Japan

O'Neill yawned as the gate activated, and SG-25 left for Earth.

The now-Colonel and leader of the team was going back to get the new Dagger KMFs, based on the Hammond, the O'Neill, the Gekka and the Lancelot.

Both cockpit types could be used for them, making them universal KMFs.

Zero, in full uniform, walked over.

"This war is going well, Colonel."

"Well, we need to get back soon. SG-25's getting those new Daggers, and we're going to need them."

Then a railgun shot hit the nearby building.

"Shit, it's Schneizel!"

The Black Knight's new flagship, the Ikaruga, wasn't ready yet, and there was no way they could keep the city with the Avalon nearby.

"Prepare all KMFs for air combat! The FLOAT units should work!"

Gekka and Sutherlands took off, led by Euphiemia li Britannia's Gloucester II.

She was a deadly, if inexperienced, pilot, and with her sister's help, the inexperience was fading.

Kallen's Guren and Suzaku's Lancelot soon entered the fray, turning the simple invasion into a massive air battle.

O'Neills and Hammonds equipped with staff cannons cut through the Gloucesters and Sutherlands, but the Britannians had 304 KMFs and the Black Knights and SGC forces had 93.

Numbers had a winning factor, and the _Avalon_ gave the KMFs air support. But there were reinforcements on the way from Earth, as 4 SG teams, using the new gate-travel equipped Daggers rocketed from the Stargate.

SG-25 wasn't among them, but SG-6, SG-8, SG-15 and SG-21's KMFs would help until the Tau'ri counter to the _Avalon_ arrived a few hours later.

Jack and Sam ducked under a Gloucester's lance, then used the Lancer's chainsaw to cut the KMF in half.

"_This is bad_!"

"_Just keep shooting, Carter_!"

The odds were better, but they were still outnumbered two to one; three if the Avalon was counted. Zero fired the Hadron Cannons at the Britannian forces, cutting a few down, but the numbers were still higher at 238 to 109.

Kallen and Suzaku cut through a full squadron of Sutherlands, then nearly got hit by the _Avalon's_ railgun.

"_Q-1 to SG-1! Where the hell is our support against that thing_?"

"_O'Neill here: we gotta hold out_!"

"_Colonel Pinkerton to allied forces: sorry We're late_!"

Two missiles hit the Avalon's Blaze Luminous shields from above.

A blocky warship raced toward the Avalon.

"Prometheus _to all SG personnel: we're sending out the 302s! Hang on_!"

10 Goa'uld Death Glider copies, known as F-302 Scimitars, joined the fray.

60 Britannian F-16 Fighting Falcons, a perfect copy of the Earth model, engaged the 302s, but the superior Earth fighters had rapid-fire railguns, and they were chewing the F-16s apart.

The huge Earth ship opened fire with her railguns at the _Avalon,_ which returned the favor.

The shields on both ships flared and glowed with every impact, but the shields on the _Avalon_ couldn't be raised as they fired; _Prometheus'_ could.

On the Terran ship was her temporary commander, Ronald Pinkerton.

"Fire all railguns into that fucker's hull! Lock missiles and fire!"

Four ASM-109 Tomahawks flew from the VLS tubes on the top of _Prometheus,_ armed with naquadah-enhanced conventional warheads.

Railgun fire pierced the Blaze Luminous shields and knocked them out, letting the Tomahawks hit the hull.

The _Avalon_ wasn't dead yet, although smoke poured out of every hole made by the railguns and missiles.

"Shields at 45%!"

The Tau'ri ship rocked from another shot from the _Avalon's_ railgun.

"15!"

"Take out that railgun and do it now! Tomahawks, fire!"

Railguns spat out enough fire to rip the _Avalon_ apart, and two more Tomahawks hit the Britannian flagship, knocking it out of the air support role for a long while.

The ship's FLOAT unit went offline and the ship crashed on the shoreline, but there was a nasty surprise for the _Prometheus_: Goa'uld Death Gliders took off from the _Avalon_ just before she crashed, scaring the crew of the _Prometheus._

"Death Gliders?"

"Doesn't matter! Railguns to bear; FIRE!"

The _Prometheus'_ railguns spewed out enough bullets to destroy the air forces of most of Europe, then stopped.

"We're out of ammo!"

"Recall the F-302s!"

Then the Guren rushed in and grabbed the closest Glider, firing off her Nuclear Pulse Emitter.

The staff cannons were intact, and recovered by two Sutherlands later on.

"_Schneizel's a fucking snakehead! He's got to be_!"

"If he is, then so's the Emperor. Take out those Gliders; our shields won't hold out against their weapons for long!"

The KMFs engaged the Gliders in combat, followed by the F-302s.

Then four Daggers launched from the _Prometheus,_ in the colors associated with SG-25: red, green and black.

Their FLOAT units engaged and their Vulcans rained fire at the Gliders.

"_About time you joined the fight_!" "_We ran out of railgun bullets, Jack; and I gave Marks command of_ Prometheus."

The Lancelot-type KMF pulled out its' VARIS rifle and opened fire on the Gliders.

They broke off and were slaughtered by the two elite mechs.

"Nice work, people!"

Pendragon, Capital of the Holy Britannian Empire

"I have failed you, father."

Charles zi Britannia, or to be more precise, the Goa'uld Quetzalcoatl, stood.

"The Tau'ri destroyed your fleet, even with your Gliders, my son. They have become a threat we cannot ignore. Prepare the Ha'tak; we will raze their ship and army to the ground."

The younger Goa'uld bowed as the ring transporter surrounded him.

"Yes, my lord."

Schneizel was transported to the Ha'tak.

Japan

"We've got the _Avalon_ back online, and Command's sent us more then enough ammo to reload the railguns."

The _Prometheus_ hovered above Tokyo, along with the newly completed _Ikaruga._

"Oi, Zero! We found something you're going to want to see!"

The masked man and two Colonels followed Tamaki to a large hanger.

Inside were 15 alien craft.

"Are those-"

"Al'Kesh bombers? Hell, yeah they are!"

The 15 Al'Kesh were ready for flight, but lacked the crews for them until now.

"Get those things manned! I get the feeling that Charles is going to launch an attack on Japan again." _"Sir, we've got two _Logres-Class_ battleships, 16 _Caliburn-Class_ frigates and a _Ha'tak-Class_ mothership incoming_!"

"Beam us up and prep all the KMFs and 302s!"

The leader of SG-25 disappeared in a pillar of blue-white light, and Zero ran to his machine.

The _Avalon, Ikaruga _and_ Prometheus_ were followed by the newly crewed Al'Kesh bombers, and they flew off to engage the Britannian/Goa'uld fleet heading their way.

Four _Logres-Class_ battleships entered formation with the Black Knight/Tau'ri fleet.

"_This is General Alan Garibaldi to Zero: Permission to join your fleet, sir_?"

"_Permission granted, General_."

"Prometheus _to fleet: we've sighted the enemy_!"

They were outnumbered, even with the defectors and the _Avalon._

But they had one more advantage from Earth: the DSC-304 _Daedalus._

The Tau'ri ship entered the atmosphere and joined formation with the Black Knights fleet.

"_Caldwell to _Prometheus:_ permission to fire your nukes is granted by General Hammond_."

"_Arming Mk VIII tacticals! Fire at will_!"

Missiles arced from the mighty battleship toward the Goa'uld fleet.

Six in all were fired from the _Prometheus,_ and all six hit their target: the _Ha'tak-Class_ mothership.

"Engage!"

KMFs and F-302s engaged Death Gliders and enemy KMFs while the Al'Kesh engaged the frigates and battleships with bombing runs.

Each one crashed into the water, damaged and unable to fight.

The Ha'tak fired at the allied fleet, and the two Tau'ri warships opened fire on the Ha'tak, damaging the shields and hull.

"Ring a nuke on board!"

The shields on the _Prometheus_ lowered-the Ha'tak having already lost them-as a tight beam of light was strung from ship to ship.

A Mk VIII tactical nuke was ringed to the mothership, and the Goa'uld ship exploded from within.

The hulk crashed into the ocean, nearly sinking the damaged Britannian ships.

"_I can confirm that Charles zi Britannia was on board that ship when she blew_."

"_Really? The pissed off prince on my ass wasn't enough_?"

An Al'Kesh was after Tamaki's captured bomber, and the pilot was the Goa'uld Schneizel el Britannia.

The _Daedalus_ fired two missiles at the Al'Kesh chasing Tamaki and destroyed it.

"_This is Zero of the Black Knights to all Britannian forces: you Emperor is dead, killed because of a parasite in his spine. Surrender, and you will not be harmed_."

US warship Prometheus

"THAT was a bitch."

The _Prometheus_ passed her first major battle with flying colors.

"Take us back to Earth, Major. And send a message to Stargate Command: Charles zi Britannia dead, P8H-X29 secure."

On the ground

The Black Knights had recovered most of the ships that were lost in the fighting.

In all, the Black Knights had lost 2 _Logres-Class_ battleships-recovered after the battle-and one Al'Kesh bomber.

KMF losses were three Sutherlands and two O'Neills.

But the gains outweighed the losses: they had captured all but one Britannian _Caliburn-Class_ frigate, as it was too badly damaged to fly.

The SGC personnel were modifying the ships into space-worthy vessels to fight the Goa'uld. The same for the KMFs, as it was learned that Charles' brother, a Goa'uld calling himself VV, took the second _Ha'tak-Class_ mothership and left with a full load of Sutherlands and Gloucesters.

The Chinese Federation and European Union joined forces with the Japanese and the now-Cornelia led Holy Britannian Empire and entered an alliance with Earth.

The Tok'ra and Jaffa Resistance also joined in, as the KMFs allowed them to fight in the open.

But the advantage wouldn't last long with VV joining forces with Anubis.

Now things get serious.

With the Goa'uld driven off CG Earth, the nations of said planet are banding together-mostly out of fear of orbital bombardment by the Goa'uld-to make sure that their world isn't taken control of again.

Let's take a look at what they've got:

1550 space-worthy KMFs of all types

15 _Logres_-Class aerial/space battleships

30 _Caliburn_-Class aerial/space frigates

1 _Avalon_-Class aerial/space battleship

1 _Irakuga_-Class aerial/space carrier/battleship

15000 men and officers (mostly Black Knights personnel)

Not much to fight a galactic war, is it?

That'll change by _Lost City, Part 2_.

Next Time on _Stargate SG-1: Power of the King_: 6 months later, Zero leads his forces to Earth to attack Anubis' fleet and defend SG-1.

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 4: City in Ice

Stargate SG-1: The Power of the King

Chapter 4: City in Ice

The date is December 26th, 2005. SG-1 has searched for and found the Lost City of the Ancients. But earth is under siege, and only one man can save it: Zero of the Black Knights.

Orbit of P8H-X29

Two _Logres_-Class battleships launched Sutherlands into the vacuum of space, on a training flight on the order of Zero, Supreme Commander of the Black Knights and Terran Space Forces.

"_Bravo Alpha Nine, you are cleared for launch_."

Tamaki Shinichirō smirked as he was catapulted into the void.

He was one of the few KMF pilots that adjusted to zero-G quickly, and thus was selected to train the new pilots in the art of ZGKMFC: Zero-G KMF Combat.

He sucked as anything else, but as a teacher, he knew what he was doing.

His ZG Gekka flew toward the Trainer Sutherlands.

"Alright, kids, let's do this!"

He attacked them with a dull pipe, as MVS swords were a bad idea in space.

KMFCQC was mandatory after that last battle with Charles zi Britannia's Goa'uld forces, as the Black Knights KMFs lost there were killed in CQC.

The dance of death lasted for an hour when they got the Call to Arms.

Earth was under attack, and it was time they paid them back.

Tamaki landed on the deck, then exited his machine.

He entered the ring room and transported to the _Ikaruga_.

He entered the briefing room just as Zero did. As he had been for the past month or so, he was maskless.

"Be seated."

The Black Knight commanders sat down.

"I've received word from Earth: Anubis has begun an attack."

"Fuck me!"

"What about the Asgard?"

"No word from the Asgard yet, but our forces are to get to Earth ASAP."

"ALL of them?"

"We owe General Hammond and Stargate Command for not only the freedom of Japan but of this planet. We owe them that which cannot be repaid. Every ship that has a hyperdrive is to get to Earth and defend our ancestral homeworld." "And the _Raptor_?"

Todo referred to the _Daedalus-_Class vessel that was built in Tokyo with...borrowed Asgard technology. (AN: Last episode of Season Five. All I'm saying)

"SG-25 will be taking her to Earth for the upcoming battle."

"Well, this will be fun, won't it?"

"This won't be easy. Everything we have will be poured into this fight. _Nippon Banzai_!"

DSC-304/2 USS _Raptor_

The new warship had hundreds of Black Knights, along with three Britannians who volunteered.

One of them was Shirley Fenette, who was working on the hyperdrive.

"Damn, this thing's going to enter combat in a few hours! Fenette, get up here and help me!"

She, along with Nina and Revelz, were working on the hyperdrive, weapons and shield systems.

"_Attention all personnel: the_ Raptor_ is taking off. We're going to have to finish the work en route to Earth. All volunteers are to leave the ship immediately_."

Shirley stayed where she was, because she knew that the _Raptor_ still needed work.

"Get to the weapons control room. The beam weapons are being a pain."

Shirley stood up and put on her new uniform: a Black Knights Space Forces uniform.

The Raptor lifted off, and the commander, Colonel Pinkerton, ringed aboard.

"_This is Colonel Pinkerton. Prep for hyperspace jump! Next stop: Earth_!"

The _Daedalus_-Class warship entered orbit and formation with the fleet of 40 Black Knights vessels. Mostly Britannian _Logres_ and _Caliburn_-Class floatships, but _Prometheus_-Class battleships and the Al'Kesh were there as well, along with the _Ikaruga._

The fleet jumped into hyperspace, toward Earth.

Earth

Anubis never saw it coming.

The large fleet of warships opened fire the second they dropped out of hyperspace.

Two of his _Ha'tak-_Class motherships were destroyed in seconds, followed 5 others and several damaged ships.

Then the Gliders attacked, but the humans had the advantage: F-302s and KMFs.

Kallen and Suzaku launched first, followed by Tamaki and his students.

The first kill went to Suzaku's MVS blades, as he hacked a Glider in half with it.

The _Raptor, Ikaruga_ and _Avalon_ rushed at the _Ha'tak_-Class motherships ahead of them.

The new _Daedalus-_Class warship fired her weapons with the speed of a cowboy firing his revolver, and did enough damage to the enemy fleet to let the _Logres_-Class battleships do their job: crack their targets open and kill everyone on board.

The KMFs and F-302s were killing the Gliders when Goa'uld-style KMFs-Sutherlands carrying staff weapons-arrived to make life suck.

Kallen smirked.

That disappeared when the KMFs transformed into Death Gliders.

"_Transforming KMFs? Where the hell did they come up with that_?" "_Just kill them_!"

The fight was turning into one of attrition for both sides.

The _Avalon's_ railgun and the Hadron cannons of the _Ikaruga_ were ripping the enemy fleet to pieces, but they had lost four _Logres_-Class battleships within one hour.

"_Fucking hell, people, these guys are killing us_!"

"_Keep up the fire! _Avalon_, cover the _Logres_! _Ikaruga_, begin Hadron cannon fire at Anubis' flagship! Knights of the Round, attack_!"

Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten in the KMF Percival, began his attack, killing the pilots of the Jaffa-piloted KMFs.

"_I've been waiting for your order_!"

The Knight of Six, Anya Alstriem in the Mordred, took a picture and opened fire at the nearest Ha'tak.

"_Done._"

The Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski in her O'Neill Custom Type, began supporting the rest of the regular forces.

"_Understood! Beginning attack_!"

Gino Weinberg's Tristan took out four Gliders and cut a Goa'uld Sutherland in half.

"_Got it, sir_!"

Zero's forces were supported by two more ships, both _Ikaruga_-Class: the _Amaterasu_ and the _Arthur C. Clarke_.

The six months had seen the fleet expand quickly, as the two ships showed. In fact, more ships were coming out of hyperspace: three _Avalon_-Class battleship/carriers, ten _Logres_-Class battleships, fifteen _Caliburn_-Class frigates and a new warship: the _Lelouch vi Britannia_.

Based on the popular series _Battlestar Galactica's_ namesake-it did look like the damned _Galactica-_and named after the man who led Japan and their world to freedom from the Goa'uld, it was the first fully spaceworthy battleship/carrier built by the people of P8H-X29, and she was armed to the teeth.

That being said, she was barely finished, and didn't have a single KMF on board, although she did have a full load of F-302s.

And she was a killer: 50 turret-mounted Hadron cannons, 180 18.1 inch railgun turrets mounting two railguns each in batteries of four, 5000 40mm AA guns, 10000 20mm AA guns and two batteries of nuclear missile launchers, carrying Nina Einstein's ultimate weapon, the FLEJIA, although for now, she carried standard naquadah-enhanced nukes.

If they could be called standard.

Commanding the Lelouch was Cornelia li Britannia, and her ship was cutting through the Goa'uld like a hot knife through air.

"General, 40% of the Goa'uld fleet has been crippled or destroyed!"

"Thank God for Lelouch! Target Anubis' flagship and FIRE!"

"Yes, Your Highness!"

The many railgun batteries turned toward the huge mothership, and so did the Hadron Cannons.

The firepower of that many weapons could never be fully described.

But even with the _Lelouch_ and many more ships, it was turning into a losing fight in space.

Antarctica

The Black Knights were, on the other hand, winning within Earth's atmosphere.

Todo and the Four Holy Swords were cutting through the Goa'uld with ease.

The two _Logres_-Class battleships and the _Noir_, the _Avalon_-Class carrier that they were using as their flagship, were cutting through the Goa'uld with no problem.

Then lights started coming up from the surface.

"_What the hell_?"

Todo laughed.

"SG-1!"

They landed on their ship to rejoin the fight with Anubis' main fleet, but it was too late.

Earth Orbit

The _Lelouch_ was taking way too much fire, and her shields were failing.

On a lighter note, she did take out 6 more Ha'tak-Class motherships and badly damaged Anubis' flagship.

"We're losing shields and weapons!"

"Prepare for ramming speed!"

The CIC (another thing taken from _BSG_, as it was a very good idea) shook as more cannon fire hit the ship.

"What the fuck?"

The Goa'uld fleet was getting reamed badly.

Cornelia smirked.

"SG-1. They always pull through!"

Outside, the remaining active Ha'taks were being destroyed, and Anubis himself was screaming in terror just before his ship was destroyed.

Cornelia sat down on the deck.

"Losses?"

"We've lost 26% of our ships, and 30% of our Knightmares. But most of the crews survived to fight another day, ma'am."

"Contact Zero. Let's go."

Black Knights flagship _Ikaruga_

"We won! Hot damn, we won!"

"Begin salvage operations. Any intact Ha'taks we can get our hands on would not hurt us one bit." "Raptor _to_ Ikaruga: _good work, Zero_!"

"Can you begin rescue operations, Colonel?"

"_We've already started. And there's news from the surface. Colonel O'Neill is._.."

Lelouch slammed his fist onto his chair.

"DAMN IT!"

"_He's in status. You know what that Ancient headsucker does to people_."

Lelouch sighed, but that wasn't any better.

Colonel O'Neill was a hero to his world after Charles' death: the man who helped save it from Charles zi Britannia.

This would put them into a state of confusion and depression.

"Ohgi, you have the bridge. Take us home."

"Understood, Zero."

Major space battle: done!

As you've seen, they've made one hell of a jump by making the _Lelouch vi Britannia_, which is little more then a _Galactica-_Class Battlestar with shields, (Blaze Luminous and normal) Hadron cannons and F-302s and KMFs instead of Vipers and Raptors.

Still armed to the teeth with sakuradite-ehanced shields and weapons, though.

Next time on _Stargate SG-1: The Power of the King_: Season 8's epic battle with the Replicators over Dakara, and the last episode of the story.

But the show ain't over yet: the next story, although only two chapters long, shows the Battle of P3Y-229 and the battles of _Unending._

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 5: Final Flight

Stargate SG-1: The Power of the King

Chapter 5: Final Flight

Four _Lelouch vi Britannia_-Class battleships hung over P8H-X29, along with 10 Ha'tak-Class motherships, 40 _Logres_-Class battleships, 70 _Caliburn_-Class frigates, 30 _Ikaruga_-Class assault carriers and three more _Daedalus_-Class assault carriers. The time had come to destroy the Goa'uld's hold over the galaxy after 2 long years of war. During that time, things had changed.

George Hammond had taken up control of Homeworld Security, Jack O'Neill was promoted to Brigadier General and put in charge of Stargate Command, Lelouch and Kallen had started dating and the former had proposed, Ohgi and Villeta were already married, Suzaku and Euphiemia were engaged, and the world had suffered an attack by Ba'al, the new Supreme System Lord.

This had united the planet under one banner: the United Federation of Nations, with the Order of the Black Knights as their military forces, with Zero as their Chief Executive Officer.

This forced them to built more ships a lot faster then they did before, and train hundreds of thousands of people to pilot KMFs and crew the ships.

Lelouch, minus the mask, as everyone knew him by now, walked onto the bridge of the _Ikaruga_, flagship of the Black Knights.

"Report."

"The Jaffa have taken Dakara, and we've got reports that the Replicators have launched an attack into Goa'uld occupied territory." Lelouch sat on his chair.

"Then we need to secure Dakara."

Ohgi nodded, and the situation monitor went up. "We'll need to leave most of the fleet here, in case Ba'al gets any ideas."

"No. Ba'al will try to retake Dakara, and that's what we need to keep him from doing. Leave the _Issac Asimov_ and the _Stanley Kubrick_, plus a small part of their battlegroups, here. The Lelouch and Nunnally will go to Dakara, along with the rest of the fleet."

Ohgi gulped.

Ba'al had 50 _Ha'tak_-Class motherships, 100 Al'Kesh and thousands of Gliders heading for Dakara, and the fleet hadn't been upgraded much since the Battle over Antarctica: they still used the same weapons and had the same shields.

The main issue for the fleet was numbers, and they'd finally caught up in that regard.

"Zero, We're being contacted by the _Raptor_!"

The USS _Raptor_ was always assigned to P8H-X29, as she was seemingly always needed there and her sisters would be joining the fleet at Earth after this battle.

Commanding the ship, as always, was Colonel Ronald Pinkerton.

"_Zero, we're ready to get moving_!" Lelouch nodded.

"Tell the fleet that we're moving out! Inform Cornelia that Guilford either pilots his Gareth or stays behind; I don't want any dead weight on this mission!"

The Japanese man chuckled and relayed the message to the _Lelouch vi Britannia_.

The two newer, untested _Lelouch vi Britannia_-Class ships, the _Issac_ Asimov and the _Stanley_ _Kubrick_, moved away from the fleet with a small number of _Caliburns_ and _Logres_.

The older _Lelouch vi Britannia_ and her sister, the slightly younger _Nunnally vi Britannia_, along with every other ship in the fleet, fell in formation behind the _Ikaruga_.

"Take us into hyperspace!"

They entered hyperspace, leaving their world behind to wage war against the enemies of humanity once more. Revelz Carmonde, XO on the _Issac_, sighed.

"Be careful."

Orbit of Dakara

Teal'c stood on the bridge of one of the few Jaffa-controlled _Ha'tak-_Class motherships the rebellion had.

"Ba'al's fleet has entered the sector."

Teal'c steeled himself for what could be the last battle of his life.

Then more contacts, ones he knew, dropped out of hyperspace just behind the Free Jaffa ships. "Lelouch vi Britannia."

The tiny _Ikaruga_ flew up beside his ship.

"The Tau'ri?"

"The Black Knights, my friend."

The large Black Knights force must've gave Ba'al pause, as his fleet stopped heading toward them. "Ikaruga _to Teal'c. This is Zero_."

Teal'c opened a channel to the _Ikaruga_. "Go ahead, _Ikaruga_."

"_We're here to support you. We're launching KMFs and 302s. If you have anything, launch it now_!" "Understood."

Purple-winged Gliders and Sutherlands-15 and 26, respectively-launched from the two Ha'taks, entering formation with the Black Knights air wing, which was 500 F-302s and 750 KMFs of all types.

The Guren SEITEN Eight Elements, the first Lloyd/Rakshata KMF that was being fielded by the Black Knights, used the new Energy Wing propulsion system, replacing the FLOAT unit used by the Goa'uld and the rest of the forces, stood the lead, with the Lancelot Albion, her 'sister' unit.

"_Get ready, people! We have only one chance, and we are NOT losing it! We do not lose Dakara! If that planet falls, we all die! Is that clear_?"

"_Yes, My Lord_!"

"_And don't call me that, for Christ's sake_!"

Kallen and Suzaku led the combined force into the heart of the enemy, followed by the _Titan_, _Genbu Kururugi_ and _Taizo Kirihara_, which were fast _Prometheus Kai_-Class battleships equipped with Hadron cannons and Asgard-type beam weapons, plus the regular railguns and nuclear missiles. The slightly slower _Logres_-Class battleships used their railguns and missiles to support the three _Prometheus Kai_-Class ships, with the faster _Caliburns_ outpacing them and firing more and more missiles at the Al'Kesh, slowing or destroying most of them down, while the _Daedalus_-Class force led by the _Raptor_ began to mop them up. "GET A LOAD OF THIS, ASSHOLES!" Plasma, railgun rounds and just about everything left their tubes or arrays to hit their target. KMF duels were short, but deadly: almost always, the pilot was killing when he lost. The huge Lelouch vi Britannia-Class assault carriers locked their weapons onto Ba'al's fleet and fired. Then the shit finally hit the fan: the Replicators had arrived.

Black Knights flagship _Ikaruga_

"Fuck me! The bugs are here!"

Lelouch quickly reorganized the battle line, and enemies became allies...for now.

The huge battleship/carriers locked their railguns onto the Replicator ships and fired.

The _Ha'tak_-Class motherships under their control were not the target, but the smaller block-made ships, which looked like spiders, were, and the railguns did their jobs in destroying some of them.

The _Raptor_ used her railguns to destroy one the _Nunnally_ missed, but that brought her into the range of two enhanced Ha'taks. The ship's shields began to weaken, until they were near collapsing.

That was when the _Ikaruga_ herself charged in to save the _Raptor_.

Two Hadron cannon shots damaged one of the Ha'taks and disabled the other one, but the _Ikaruga_ wasn't built to fight two enhanced motherships.

Her shields quickly failed until the _Raptor_ took some of the pressure off the ship, but she was lost. "Abandon ship! Get to the ring room!"

The crew ran from their seats and got to the three ring transporters that were installed after the Battle over Antarctica. They ringed from the doomed _Ikaruga_ to the _Lelouch vi Britannia_, with Zero witnessing the death of the ship that brought them to victory so many times over the Goa'uld over the past year.

The leader of the Black Knights left the ring room and ran-as Kallen was on his ass about that after Antarctica, he improved his physical stamina-straight to the CIC.

Cornelia didn't even turn to face him.

"Report!"

His sister gulped.

"We're losing. The Replicators have landed three of their ships on the surface, and they've boarded the port flight pod. Ten of our armed frames and the AP guns are working overtime to keep them from getting into the ship."

"Damn it!"

The ship rocked from another round of staff cannon fire.

"Kill that damned ship with the Hadron cannons! AA guns, keep those things from landing on my ship!"

"Hyperspace contact!"

Outside, the remaining ships of the Terran Space Defense Force (the official name for the Black Knights' space fleet) dropped out and opened fire. "_This is Le Xingke, commander of the _Issac Asimov_. You can count marshal me later, Zero: we have a battle to win_!"

"Captain, you are to be commended for your quick actions! Send your _Logres_-Class ships into the atmosphere and kill as many of those bugs as you can!" "Understood, sir." Kubrick _to_ Lelouch: _let's do this!_"

Railguns and Hadron cannons cut across the sky, cutting down thousands of Replicator-controlled ships.

"For the _Ikaruga_!"

Then the _Prometheus_ and _Daedalus_ dropped out of hyperspace and opened fire on the Replicator fleet.

It was a giant furball, and it was damned impossible to prevent friendly fire now.

Then a pulse came up from the surface, hitting every Replicator-controlled ship, fighter and KMF, knocking them out. Cornelia, knocked onto the deck, asked a stupid, but very needed, question: "Are we dead?"

"No, sister, we aren't dead. We've won."

Cornelia laughed.

Ba'al's fleet was done for, and the Replicators were all dead.

Stargate Command: 6 days later

Lelouch, Kallen and Cornelia sat in the briefing room with Teal'c, Carter and O'Neill.

"Daniel's gone, Anubis is finally dead and Ba'al's in hiding. Have we finally freed the galaxy of those damned snakes once and for all?"

Teal'c answered with one word: "Yes."

"And Daniel?" "A hero. He died to make this work."

Then a voice came from O'Neill's office.

"Not really, Kallen!"

Lelouch held up his hand. Kallen sighed and put 10000 yen into Lelouch's hand.

"You had a bet?"

"Since when is Daniel actually dead?"

Carter wisely shut up. Lelouch did have a point. O'Neill sighed, pulled the SGC flag off its' pole and gave it to Daniel.

As with last time, he was naked.

Lelouch slapped his forehead, Kallen looked away and Cornelia was laughing her ass off at the ex-Ascended.

Just another day at Stargate Command, ne?

And done!

If you guys think you can do better, I won't stop you. Then again, that was the point: I show you the door, you walk through it.

And I just pulled a Matrix quote out of my ass without realizing it there.

Timeline:

ATB 2017/AD 2005: SG-1 makes first contact with the population of P8H-X29, later coined Terra by the natives, and joins the Battle of Narita. Clovis la Britannia is assassinated by Lelouch vi Britannia. (Prologue)

Suzaku Kururugi joins the Black Knights; Cornelia li Britannia becomes Viceroy of Area 11/Japan and suffers defeat at Saitama Ghetto. (Chapters 1 and 2)

Battle of Narita: Total Britannian defeat, with Lloyd Aspund and Cecile Croomy being captured by the Black Knights, along with the Z-01 Lancelot and Euphiemia li Britannia defecting to the Black Knights. Cornelia later defects due to Lelouch and Euphiemia. (Chapters 2 and 3)

Schneizel el Britannia takes control of Area 11 and is later revealed to be a Goa'uld host along with Charles zi Britannia. Tokyo is taken by the Black Knights. (Chapter 3)

Charles zi Britannia and Schneizel el Britannia are killed in battle over the Pacific Ocean with the Black Knights and SGC forces. (Chapter 3)

Black Knights begin building up space fleet with existing designs like the _Logres_ and _Caliburn_-Class airships. Design of the _Lelouch vi Britannia_ is finalized. (Pre-Chapter 4)

Construction of the DSC-304/2 USS _Raptor_ and UFNS Lelouch vi Britannia begins. (5 months before Chapter 4)

Holy Britannian Empire makes peace with the world and gives its' airships to the Black Knights space fleet. Reconstruction of all airships into spaceworthy warships begins. (4.8 months before Chapter 4)

Framework of the now-officially named _Lelouch vi Britannia_ is completed due to rushing construction and help from the SGC. The _Raptor_'s outer hull is complete. (4.7 months before Chapter 4)

Asgard-type weapons are installed on the _Raptor_ after recovering them from the wreckage of Thor's old ship. Outer hull of the _Lelouch vi Britannia_ is 68% complete: the weapons systems for the Lelouch exit the development state and begin construction. (4.4 months before Chapter 4)

Hull of the Lelouch is spaceworthy and moved into space using hyperdrive jump to finish fitting out. The Nunnally vi Britannia's construction begins. USS _Raptor_ is finished and begins trial runs. (4.1 months before Chapter 4)

Hyperdrive and weapons are installed into the _Lelouch_, along with life support, artificial gravity and inertial dampeners. Her sublight engines malfunction and need to be replaced by the _Nunnally's._ All airships made by the Britannian armed forces are spaceworthy combat vessels. (3.9 months before Chapter 4)

The _Genbu Kururugi_ is commissioned. The _Titan_ is commissioned. The _Taizo Kirihara_ is commissioned. United Federation of Nations founded. The _Lelouch vi Britannia_ is commissioned, although not ready for hyperspace or combat trials. (3.4 months before Chapter 4)

Gekka KMF spaceworthy. Sutherland KMF spaceworthy. Gloucester KMF spaceworthy. Guren and Lancelot KMFs spaceworthy. Gawain C4C KMF spaceworthy. KMFs piloted by the Knights of the Round spaceworthy. Gun Ru KMF spaceworthy. (3 months before Chapter 4)

The Nunnally vi Britannia's framework is completed. Issues with the Lelouch delay construction of the Nunnally. For Earth-based comparison, see RMS _Olympic_ and RMS _Titanic_.

The _Missouri_ is completed. The _Kaguya Sumeragi_ is commissioned. The _Lelouch_ is finally combat ready, but KMF facilities are not ready. First Terran F-302s are built in mass numbers throughout the planet. (2.5 months before Chapter 4)

_Raptor_'s hyperdrive breaks down. Vessel is drydocked for repairs to all systems. The _Nunnally vi Britannia's_ hull is sealed and sent into orbit. The _Arthur C. Clarke_ is commissioned. Construction of the _Stanley_ _Kubrick_ begins, but is plagued by hardware issues and construction-related deaths. (1.9 months before Chapter 4)

The UFN announces formation of the Terran Space Defense Forces under Zero's Black Knights. The Nunnally is 49% finished without the issues that plague her sisters. The _Discovery_, a _Prometheus Kai_-Class ship, is commissioned. She is the first of her breed, using Hadron cannons and Asgard weapons. (1.1 months before Chapter 4)

KMF advanced space training in completed for all KMF pilots under Zero's command. (4 days before Chapter 4)

Battle over Antarctica: Anubis tries to take the Ancient outpost on the icy continent, but loses most of his fleet to Ancient drones and to Zero's fleet. Losses were minor. (Chapter 4)

2018 ATB/2006/AD

Massive fleet expansion on P8H-X29. The _Nunnally vi Britannia_ is named and commissioned. The _Stanley_ _Kubrick_ is completed and begins testing. The _Issac_ _Asimov_ is completed 2 months later. Ba'al attacks Terra, but is repulsed. (Pre-Chapter 5)

Battles of Dakara: Massive Black Knights fleet defends Dakara from first Ba'al then the Replicators. Losses included the JSDFS _Ikaruga_. (Chapter 5)

Holy crap, that's a lot of shit for two years!

See you out there! Ja Ne!


End file.
